Talk:Brokenstar
Style Concerns Current: *Needs Citations in Description for amber eyes, huge, and battle-scarred muzzle. *Needs some quotes. Added a new quote and a main quote, but another still wouldn't hurt, I think. 22:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) * Mentor needs to be cited. *Apprentices need to be cited and more info.Emmarose26 22:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Older * Spoiler End tag not used. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:52, 14 December 2007 (UTC) * History needs to be divided by book [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:52, 14 December 2007 (UTC) * History needs to be checked for completeness [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:51, 2 May 2008 (UTC) * Needs proper spoiler-free starting blurb. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:51, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Charchart He needs a kit verision 22:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Bluemist Project Character Art is working on it. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) It got approved, it's up now. For future reference, please know that members of Project Charart will get to it, and it is not neccesary to post it on the talk page. 02:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Place of No Stars? It was been comfrmed in several ''books that he is in the Dark forest, Why does it still say he's a rogue? He is in the Place of No Stars, but that's not really an affiliation in the same way a Clan is, it's more of just a residence. He was a ThunderClan Prisoner when he died, so that's his most recent affiliation for that meaning of it. [[User:Insaneular|'i'nsane]] brick'd 23:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Alright, it's just since it says Tigerstar is in the place of no stars on his page, I thought it should be for Brokenstar. Another note: It should be noted that in Battles of the Clans Tui made the mistake of calling Brokenstar/tail a "massive ''black ''tom with clouded eyes" :/ Coontail 16:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes he is in the Place of no Stars but I have a question, does anyone think that if Brokenstar had fallen in love with a she-cat in his clan do you think that he would have been as cruel or a better leader than we all thought, I think personally he would been a lot softer and followed the warrior code, honestly he probably would have been one of the best warriors ever and would have been loyal to the warrior code, loyal to his clan, loyal to his mate, forgiving of his foster mother, and probably would have lived a normal warrior life. 03:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Kit Character art? Since he was seen as a kit in Secrets of the Clans, shouldn't he have kit Character art? Coontail 03:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Project Character Art is working on his kit image.--Nightshine'R' 03:56, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Pelt Colour I get the horrible feeling that his pelt colour has been changed in the later books from a brown tabby to a black cat. 'his ''night-colored pelt' is mentioned in Fading Echoes on page 3 and I remember reading a couple of other mentions of this as well. Not to mention the above in BOTC. (I cannot verify this however). What should be done about it? I'm not sure it is a simple mistake, rather that they have changed it... -- Sandystar 12:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Like Thitsleclaw, the Erins may have imagined him as a black tom but made yet another mistake and called him a brown tabby 22:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) he is a brown tabby but she forgot about it and said black tom so their is no need to change itEmmarose26 22:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) This is going to sound ridiculous, but suppose if being in the Dark Forest changed his pelt color from brown tabby to night black. I know, it sounded weird... Rename? Since Brokenstar died as BrokenTAIL and was known as BrokenTAIL when he was a rogue, the most current position he was in...should we rename his article to Brokentail? EarthbenderTawny Style! 13:10, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Actually, he called himself Brokenstar as a rogue. ThunderClan called him Brokentail, but I don't think he listened to them, and kept his leader name. 13:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh...well clearly I haven't read Forest of Secrets/Rising Storn (which one was it? I forgot O.o) in a while ;P EarthbenderTawny Style! 14:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Brokentail as a prisoner? Sol was listed as a prisoner, and Brokentail died as a prisoner of ThunderClan, so I think we should add that? SunXMossBest Friends Forever! 23:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Brokenstar born before Bluestar? Was Brokenstar born before Bluestar or after because he was an apprentice in Bluestars Prophecy. It says that a apprentice Brokenpaw got in a fight. Moomzee 20:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't think so, because when Bluestar went to her first Gathering, Yellowfang was still a warrior Halfpelt 07:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Citation? I think he needs a citation for being blind. Crystalstar999 11:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) charart Just wondering...shouldn't Brokenstar be an elder in his main charart? When he died in Forest of Secrets, he was listed as a thunderClan Elder. 22:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed that he is listed as Broken'tail' in a couple of the articles. Isn't he still Broken'star '''technically? .Skystar. 22:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) when he got to ThunderClan he was no longer ShadowClan's leader, so they changed his name back to Brokentail, since he was listed as an elder of ThunderClan. 22:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Mistystar, this is a good question. They still call him Broken''star in the Dark Forest...but when he died, he was a ThunderClan elder. Hrm... I'm sorta confused about this myself. Skye Meow 00:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but that might just be because he prefers to think of himself as the ShadowClan leader. Still, he should be an elder because Dark Forest cats end up there after they die in the same rank they were when they died. 00:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) You're right. Let's see what some of the others think - I'm leaning towards putting up his Elder charart, myself. You are right about the Dark Forest cats, though. I keep forgetting that. *facepalm* Skye Meow 00:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) imo i think he should have went to starclan me tooButthead4 23:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC)Butthead4 So shouldn't he be called Brokentail in the article then? .Skystar. 21:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Well, he's still called Brokenstar in the books...but... I really don't know.. Skye Meow 21:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : :I think his article should be called Brokenstar but his charart should be elder. 21:35, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Do they just not call him by his leader name then? .Skystar. 23:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) No, they still call him by his leader name, but when Yellowfang killed him she called him Brokentail 23:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) A matter of opinion then, I guess. .Skystar. 21:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. If there aren't any more comments, would anyone mind if I changed his charart in his charcat to elder? 00:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Well...no comments, so I'll change it now. 21:16, April 6, 2011 (UTC) In his description,it's not listed that he has blind eyes.Should I add that? Trivia Citation :I've been gone a while and have no idea how the new reference tags work, so I just wanted to say that the last trivia fact about why Yellowfang named Brokentail can be found in Secrets of the Clans, page 71 Night Fall 18:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Blind/sight shouldn't his discription say he's blind because he was blind when he died, and can he see in the dark forest because he trains with cat there?-Redfern 13:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC)